


Operation: Dick Retrieval

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), M/M, Penetration, Penetrative Sex, Red doesn't get to cum by the way, and Sans calls him cruel, it's not vore unless you swallow!, just separately for story purposes, there's no vore here don't worry, this is the type of anatomy where both types of genitalia can be conjured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: How do you get back your dick, when your partner is being a dick?Never leave your genitalia unattended kids! Especially if it can be removed! 8D





	Operation: Dick Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Ganzooky! Because nothing motivates me to write something more like art that needs a story >:3

When Red had asked him to whip out his dick, Sans didn’t think he’d end up _chasing_ Red through the fucking house to get it back. He even had the nerve to _jiggle it around like some sausage!!_ And it wasn’t helping Sans _at all._

“ _red give it the fuck back!_ ” Sans shouted, his blush permeating his face so thoroughly, if no one knew why he was running, they’d think he was just out of breath.

“ _cum_ get it yerself, _snow poff,_ ” Red taunted him, _literally pointing his own blue ecto-flesh straight at Sans._

“i swear to asgore’s _beard,_ red!” Sans swore, “you’re gonna regret this!”

“well _make me,_ ” Red teased, as he _literally twirled_ before bolting away. Sans could _swear_ he felt Red stroking his member; the moment he faltered, he felt his hips involuntarily hump at the air before he managed to give chase. 

It wasn’t fair! How could Red be so cruel?! Finding himself stumbling, Sans stopped short at the conjoining room before spotting Red in the study. Gasping, Sans ground his teeth to concentrate as he teleported right above him.

Heavily falling atop his counterpart, Sans threw Red back onto the floor with blue magic only to feel Red squeeze his weeping dick tauntingly. Gasping, Sans jerked back, still sitting over Red’s pelvis. If he wasn’t so hot and bothered--Sans would be able to snatch back his conjured appendage right under Red’s fucking nasal cavity. But when Sans angrily turned to face Red, he was met with a wide, salacious grin. And Sans was unprepared for the sudden long stroke over his ecto flesh, along with a distal phalange on his perineum. Truth to be told, Sans found his hips bucking.

But Stars he didn’t want Red to get the better of him, even _while_ he was this horny. Heaving himself forward, Sans reached desperately for his engorged member. Red just stroked it harder in return, as he held it teasingly out of reach.

“y-you _ass!_ ” Sans managed to pant, “give me… _gimme my dick back!_ ” Red’s eyelights glowed brightly, mischievously, and his conjured tongue licked at his sharp teeth invitingly.

“don’t ya worry snow poff,” he breathed, “i’ll give it back.” Rolling his hips, Sans nearly swooned as he felt Red’s own hardened dick from beneath the fabric of his shorts. “y’just gotta help me first.” Without warning, Red drove into Sans’s empty pelvis, their clothes being the only barrier in penetration, and the noise Sans made almost surprised him. Falling onto Red’s chest, Sans thrusted his hips forward, unable to help himself. Clutching at Red’s shirt, Sans wheezed as he tried to lift himself up again. 

He felt himself fail the moment Red’s tongue engulf his leaking dick. The heat of Red’s warm mouth surrounded Sans’s appendage so fully, Sans felt his head lighten as he breathed heavily. Resuming his thrusts, Sans felt Red move one arm downward, and release his engorged member from the confines of his shorts. Whining, Sans tried one last ditch effort to retrieve his now very sensitive ecto-appendage from Red’s grasp, but his hand stopped short when he felt Red’s tongue drag all the way down it.

Mewling in frustration, Sans gripped Red’s shirt so hard his phalanges hooked onto his ribs as Red entered him so seamlessly. He was so close. He was so close!

Hips furiously jerking about, Sans clenched over Red’s dick as he almost choked on Sans’ dick.

With a cry, Sans came, and with a pop, Red released the emptying appendage from his mouth. Rolling off of Red, Sans panted as Red gently reattached his ectoflesh to his pelvis. Softly chuckling, Red stroked Sans’ skull.

“next time,” he huffed in satisfaction, “you’ll get a turn.” Kissing his temporal with sharp teeth, Red grinned. “i promise.” 

Out of breath yet laughing, Sans reached over to Red.

“how bout we make good on that promise?” he proposed, as he discreetly popped Red’s dick off of his pelvis.


End file.
